make_the_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-3000
Day 1 There have been 2999 SCPs scattered throughout the huge building. I've been researching all of them. My name is Jonathan Samuel, by the way. I've been a worker at SCP for a couple years. But, we recently found something that was, um, not too pleasant. Okay, here's the top part of the form: SCP-3000: Name Unknown Class: Euclid Keep In: 10 m x 12 m x 5 m room I'm staying away from this one. I heard that it ate somebody through the glass while they kept track of it. Now there are no windows. There were 2 cameras, but one got broken down by IT. So now the only camera is in the South-East corner of the room. There are a few hundred (about 300-500) SCPs that are unnamed, and may be left that way. But I don't think SCP-3000 will be unnamed for long, unless it gets one of the idiotic names like "Shy Guy". That's a name of a Mario enemy! I've also heard 4 video recordings of Class-C people going into SCP-3000's room. Here's 1: Man 1: I don't want to do this. Man 2: I hear a noise. Man 1: I think that thing is doing it. Employee 1: I think it's been long enou- Man 3: AAAGGGHHH! Man 1: They said it was Safe! Employee 2: Let them out! Man 2: Help! Man On Announcer: The doors aren't working currently. Man 4: Oh, s***! Man 1: I want to leave! Man 4: Eeeeeeeee- Employee 1: Get help, now! *Alarm blares* Man 1: AAAAAAACK! Man 2: NOOOOOOOOO! That was the fourth one I've heard. That one was the only failed attempt, with one survivor, the 2nd man. He had to spend an hour in there while the doors got fixed. Sadly on that day, 374 Class-D, Class-C, and Class-B men died. Anyways, they've also found 3001, 3002, 3003, and 3004. I've heard that SCP-3004-B is a real SCP, and that there are up to 7 of them. (G) SCP-3004-F is the most dangerous, and I think it attacked what USED to be SCP-993, which is now SCP-2353. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Day 2 Hello again. There was a casualty while I haven't wrote in this. It started when SCP-3001 got out, killed Frank Meer, and ran out of the building. So that's one problem we have now. Then there's 9 more of the SCPs escaping, leaving us 10 escapees. Oh, SCP-3000 is now considered Keter because of the fifth recording. Here it is: Man 1: Oh god. Man 2: I heard what happened before. Man 1: Uhhhhh... Man 3: Is this like SCP-173? Man 1: Oh god, I hope not. Man 2: You already said that! Man 4: I'm scared. Let me out! Man 3: I think it's been long enough. Man On Announcer: The doors are malfunctioning again. Man 4: Every-time we get in? Man 2: AAAAAAAAGH! Man 1: He's dead! Man 3: I'd think so. Man 4: We aren't supposed to stare at him? Man On Announcer: Keep eye contact away from SCP-30-*Static* Employees Outside: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Man 1: Did they escape? Man 4: Oh god no. Man 4: HELLLLL-AAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH! Man 1: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Man 3: Let me out!!!! Man 3: NOOOOOOO- That's all that happened. Everyone is now in safehouses below the building. Safehouse A, D, and J have been locked down from SCPs finding them. Category:Euclid Category:SCP Category:Scary Category:Keter